


What Now?

by IceFox606



Series: Ice’s MyStreet [1]
Category: Aphmau (youtuber), Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Diaries (Minecraft Roleplay), MyStreet (Minecraft Roleplay)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, Blackmail, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Magic, Major Character Injury, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, Minor Injuries, Missing in Action, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovered Memories, Recovery, Romance, Serious Injuries, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFox606/pseuds/IceFox606
Summary: Hypothetical MyStreet season 7.Aphmau and Travis are still in the Guardian Forces custody, recuperating and being studied while the rest of the gang head home, minds filled with questions. What will happen when they get home to MyStreet? How will Laurence and Dante react? Will Aphmau and Travis be okay? When will they see them again? Will Aaron ever be the same again?Aphmau is struggling immensely without Aaron, Aaron is trying to figure out who he is and what happened to Shu, Zane and Kawaii~Chan's relationship has become deeper but more complicated as they try their best to recover and Katelyn and Travis are contemplating all that they've been through recently and missing each other with all their hearts.Everyone just wants things to get better and be normal, or at least as normal as possible, but new dilemmas may be looming on the horizon...(Yep I still suck at descriptions 😂)
Relationships: Aphmau & Dante, Aphmau & Garroth Ro'Meave, Aphmau & Katelyn, Aphmau & Kawaii~Chan, Aphmau & Laurance Zvahl, Aphmau & Lucinda, Aphmau & Melissa Lycan, Aphmau & Travis Valkrum, Aphmau & Zane Ro’Meave, Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Garroth Ro’Meave & Laurance Zvahl, Garroth Ro’Meave/Kim (MyStreet), Katelyn & Kawaii~Chan, Katelyn/Travis Valkrum, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave, Sylvana/Eric, Zane Ro’meave & Garroth Ro’meave
Series: Ice’s MyStreet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053308
Kudos: 21





	What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Note; I wrote and published this on Wattpad 7 months ago

The blaring sound of sirens and the flashing of bright red lights cut through the silence of the desert night. Trucks and people in armour with flashlights ran across the open plain, away from a building with a heavyset electric fence, searching methodically through the sparse shrubs. A couple helicopters flew through the air above them, beaming their search lights onto the earth below. Branded on the side of the helicopters, trucks and armour was the logo of the Guardian Forces.

A woman with blue hair stood on the mountain, watching the chaos. She smiled smugly when she saw a man with brown hair and a slightly tattered and dirty looking pink shirt on creeping cautiously up the steep slope towards her. He was holding an object close to his chest. When he reached her he threw it at her roughly with a resigned sigh. 

"Here. I got it for you. Now just let me leave as promised. I'm so finished with this. We're not saving anyone, only causing more pain. If this world's time really is almost over we should be making amends with our families, not causing them more harm." The man spoke through gritted teeth. 

The woman barely paid him any mind as she carefully inspected the item he'd thrown at her. It was a long, shiny, purple, rectangle chest. It shimmered in the moonlight in almost an abnormally beautiful way.

"Now now Zack... we don't want to be hasty, do we? Or you know what will happen."

The man flinched. "Elizabeth-" Then he just sighed again and said nothing. 

"Come on, lets leave before those idiots come over this way. We need to check on the OTHER idiot and make sure he's staying put."

The two of them turned and headed north down the other side of the mountain, vanishing into the shadows.

~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See ya!  
> -Ice 💙


End file.
